


If Flirting With You Will Get Me Extra Shots of Caramel, You've Got the Sexiest Face in Existence

by kemoiunder



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends, Stucky - Freeform, basically just steve and bucky being bros, steve saving bucky from flirtatious girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Steve is working at Natasha's café and this guy walks in, flirts a little with Steve, then basically gets harassed by a group of girls, until Steve the hero comes in and saves the guy, by pretending to be the guy's boyfriend. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Flirting With You Will Get Me Extra Shots of Caramel, You've Got the Sexiest Face in Existence

Making coffee orders had seemed tedious at first, but Steve found that he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. Working for his friend Natasha however, that was another story. He was doing this simply out of the goodness of his heart, she had just opened up her own café, Shield, and she had formally requested (which just meant she had said, “Please?”) and that was how Steve found himself working behind the counter of this stylish little café. 

Along with Steve, Natasha had also roped Tony of all people to be the maker of the glorious pastries, when he wasn’t being a weird evil genius concocting random sweets that sometimes were a success, most of the others were just really weird. Along with Steve and Tony, Natasha had also gotten the quick Pietro Maximoff and his sister Wanda to make the coffee orders. They worked well together, their little team. At least, that’s what Steve believed.

Today was no different than any other day, the café was busy; it usually was. Natasha somehow had connections to get the news of the shop all over the place, so there was a lot of business. Steve was happy for it, even though he could feel his head spinning half the time with “venti this” and “tall that”, “add an extra shot of caramel to this” or “can I get extra whip cream for my attempts to sweet talk you”. 

That was a new thing that Steve had never really experienced before, being flirted with so openly. He wasn’t a bad looking guy, which was why Natasha had specifically wanted him taking the orders, she thought it would give them business if a beefcake was taking the orders.

Today there was a steady stream of people, and Steve had finally gotten a good groove going when something made him snap out of it. A man, close to even Steve’s stature, which was saying a lot, came up to the counter. Steve had no idea why this guy was any different than all the other customers he had just taken orders from, but he could tell, this guy was different. 

He had a smirk, for starters, that immediately made Steve’s face feel slighter warmer, and when the man gave him the money for his order, their fingers brushed, and Steve swore that there was electricity that just zapped him. When Steve asked for the guy’s name to put on his cup, the man simply said, “Bucky, Bucky Barnes,” and if that smirk got any wider and more attractive Steve was going to have to go to the back for a bit to cool down his nerves. Once that was done with, Steve still had a whole line of customers to take orders from, so he did just that.

It was a little bit of a rush, but the line eventually trickled out for a little while, it seemed like a perfect time for Steve to take his lunch break, just as he was clocking out however, he heard a voice from across the café, he had a little too good hearing most of the time. It sounded like bad flirting, and on closer inspection, he was right. 

A group of girls, probably in their early twenties, were trying to talk to that man from earlier, the “Bucky, Bucky Barnes,” guy, but the other man looked extremely uncomfortable with their advances. He kept trying to ignore them, but they seemed to be really persistent, insisting he sit with them and let them get to know him better.

“You should go save him, looks like he needs the help.”

Natasha’s voice jolted him out of his observing, and he almost swore, almost, but didn’t. He looked down at her perceptive observation, her expression never really changing unless it was to anger, which of course at that moment it wasn’t. 

“But how? Pretend to be his boyfriend so those girls will leave him alone?”

The other woman’s face brightened at the suggestion, the words, “Perfect, get to it,” coming out of her mouth as Steve already regretted making the suggestion in question. 

Letting out a sigh, Steve finished clocking out and rounded the counter to walk across the café. It wasn’t a very large building that the café encompassed, but it felt longer than it actually was since Steve was trying steel himself as he walked up to the man in question being flirted with still looking every bit as uncomfortable as he had before.

Before he could convince himself not to, Steve snaked an arm around the other man, Bucky, and kissed him on the cheek. The other man tensed for a moment, looking with wide eyes at Steve, before the barista squeezed him reassuringly.

“Hey, babe, I’m finally on break, who are your friends?”

The girls in question immediately backed off, giving Steve serious stink faces, at least they stopped trying to caress Bucky’s arms. 

“No, we’re not- sorry, didn’t know you swung that way.”

The girls then swiftly left with their drinks, looking back every couple of steps, until they exited the café. Steve let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, and he realized he was still holding the other man. Quickly, he slipped his arm from around the other man. The other man in question, this Bucky, was actually blushing, maybe from embarrassment, maybe from anger; probably both.

“Hey, sorry, it just looked like you were super uncomfortable with their advances,”

“Thanks for that,”

They both spoke at the same time, and they each immediately back-pedaled, both men’s eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh no, I needed your help, they were awful,”

They smiled a bit awkwardly at each other for a moment, then Steve put out his hand, “I’m Steve, by the way,”

This Bucky, he glanced down for a second, but quickly recovered as the smirk from earlier returned.

“Bucky, but you already know that,”

Steve nodded as the other man took his hand in greeting, Bucky’s hand was warm and comforting, not at all like Steve’s most likely very sweaty hand was. Something seemed to click in Bucky’s head; at least that was what it looked like to Steve as he looked at the other man.

“Did you just pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Now it was Steve’s turn to look embarrassed, he could practically feel his face becoming more and more red. He scratched at the back of head, sheepish. 

“Uh, yeah. It was the fastest way I thought of to get them to leave you alone. Sorry, I don’t know if you actually swing that way or not.”

Bucky immediately shook his head, and something somewhere in Steve’s chest clenched a little, so the other man wasn’t gay after all.

“No, I mean, I do swing that way. I mean, I could, swing that way for you, if it was you, I mean.”

That made Steve crack a smile, this guy seemed like such a collected guy, but that didn’t sound collected at all. He felt the same way, he definitely swung that way if it was for this guy, and he seemed like someone that Steve would get along with just fine.

“Well, why don’t we have a little chat, I am on my break after all.”

That made the smirk come back on Bucky’s face, and Steve was starting to think that was something he would love to make happen over and over again, making this man smile. Hell, if things went well, he might actually not think that making coffee orders was tedious anymore. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
